fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Death of the Spirit King
Death of the Spirit King.png ---- Nero Darius held an unusually happy smirk on his face as he walked along the rock covered path. The path itself was leading up a mountain that Nero had passed countless times. Along with him, one of his most trusted associates Bruce Butler who accompanied him as his liaison. The two were heading back to their guild building after having had a meeting with one of Nero's old friends. "Looks like I have another piece in the guild." Nero said mostly to himself but Bruce added his own thoughts in. "Yes sir, that went better than I could have expected." Both continued a bit other back and forth as they stopped and Nero placed a hand on one of the boulders, channeling his dark magic into it and creating a doorway for them to continue. Before either Nero or Bruce could pass through the portal, foreign energy in the area around them began to thicken in a way. Their gateway back home was immediately closed at a vicious speed, leaving the two to wonder what may have been happening at the time. "Where do you think you're off to then?" A voice politely asked from behind them. Stepping out from the darkness, a well awakened Gai Diyos presented himself in his usual attire. It was rare for one to seem him in a state so, awake, that he looked nothing like the person he was in the day. Gai gave a playful smile to the two before concentrating most of his attention on Nero, who garnered the most attention from their watcher. Nero turned to the man who had blocked his path, a curious look plastered on his face at the man. "Well I was going back to my guild. So what can I do for you. Mr..." Nero trailed off as he looked at Gai, letting a dark blue aura radiate off of him. This caused even Bruce, who was about to step up and stand between the two men, to stand back. "Mr. None of your business. Its pretty strange for two people to be out at this time at night, in a place like this. Mind telling me what you were doing?" Gai quickly responded, he had not blinked an eye at all as each word flowed into the next. He didn't appreciate what he thought was Nero trying to intimidate him, and in turn smiled as he looked at the dark mage. "And it's pretty strange for a man to appear out of no where and close off my doorway. Although, if there is something you would like me to do for you, I'm more than happy to help." Said the dark mage as his let his aura go, not that he wasn't prepared for a fight, he just didn't think he needed to use his full power. Bruce on the other hand had taken a step back next to his master, watching the other man. Gai smirked before opening his mouth to talk, "Well, I'd just like to know what you fellas were up to on this fine night. Nothing too dodgy?". Gai balled up a fist, just making sure he was ready if there were any plans for an assault. He knew very well that night time was when most dark mages came out, and that it was dangerous wandering by himself in the darkness. "I see you mistake me for a common dark mage, to which sir, I assure you I am not. As to what me and my associate have been doing. Why should I disclose that information to an interloper such as yourself?" At this point Nero was trying to probe into the intentions of the man. It was at this point Bruce stepped up to speak. "Sir, I think it would be best to simply ignore the man and continue on." Gai shook his head, still holding a smile, "I never mistook you for anything. Not even a dark mage. I simply asked what you and your friend were up to. But I think its strange that you were to classify what kind of dark mage I would have mistook you for. So, if your not a common dark mage, then what kind of dark mage are you friend?" He concluded, his hand steady to strike out if Nero was to move first. "It seems we are destined to dance around with misunderstandings and assumptions about the other. No dark mage stands here, neither myself or my associate. However, it is your intentions that have yet to be determined." Nero spoke with what one would describe as the calmest voice one would hear. He didn't move, nor look away from Gai as he stood there. The only one to move was Bruce as he opened his right hand and the sound of gears turning became apparent. If one were to look close enough, they would have noticed slight reflections of moonlight coming from the spaces of his fingers. "Now, now Bruce. Put your toys away. I believe it is time we continue on." As he spoke he placed his hand on the rocks next to him, exerting minimal magical power as they moved apart revealing a black cave. "We aren't finished." Gai asserted as he held an open palm up towards the two men, sending a feint shockwave in their direction. Though it wasn't anything too powerful, it was simply a way for Gai to grab their attention. "Stay where you are so we can finish our business here. If you do not comply I may be forced to apprehend you two. You've stirred up a few questions in my head that would appreciate being answered, so if you could kindly tell me; What were you two up to tonight?" He made himself clear, his voice emphasised more on everyword he spoke, with a tone irritated by the two men. At this point Nero was beginning to get annoyed by the man. Letting his magical energy pour off his body. Navy blue energy surrounding him. To Gai, regardless of his power, it would have felt like an immense pressure had just been put on him. "Do not threaten that which you do not know." He waved his hand as he spoke. Black energy swirling around his fingers as he drew two horizontal lines and one vertical line cutting them. Two magic seals appeared above and below Gai, forming a type of cylinder as Nero activated his Amaterasu Formula 13. A large pillar of black flames would then erupt from the seals if Gai was unable to escape. Gai could only smile as he embraced the attack, opening his arms out as the black flames arose and consumed his body. As the pillar shot high into the sky, it looked as though Nero had taken an easy shot on the intruder, but revealed not as much when the flames calmed down. Gai had appeared on the otherside of the area, in the black cave that Nero had opened earlier, and walked out still strong as ever. Some parts of his clothing were torn off from the attack, especially his back which revealed a large tattoo that covered most of it. His smile was ever so prominent as he came closer to Nero. "You done yet? Black doesn't really work that well on me." He laughed before holding his hand out to Nero, palm facing the dark mage. In a matter of seconds a black twister was forming underneath Nero, and would be faster to summon than his Amaterau. Gai looked on and planned to take out both Nero and his Butler at the same with with his Vile Black Tempest. If Nero and the Butler didn't move out early enough they would be easily pushed into the air along with other rocks surrounding the area in the tornado. Bruce moved first this time, using his Wire Magic and Strengthening Magic to produce his wires and began to cut through the wind. Nero laughed a bit as realization hit him. "You're a slayer then. Are you not?" A short chuckle passed through Gai's lips as he heard Nero's statement, "What makes you think that I'm a slayer?" He asked, before pulling back his face and shooting forward a black beam of energy, using Black Spirit's Harangue to strike out at Nero. Gai wanted to know if he was going to have to resort to opening more of his magical container if Nero was making himself more than just an issue. The oncoming attack didn't interest the guild master as he and Bruce jumped to avoid it. "It is to my understanding that...while a slayer has resistance to their element, they do not have the ability to completely nullify it. Therefore..." Preforming several fast, jabbing motions with his pointer and middle finger, several black balls of energy appeared in front of Gai's right arm, chest, abdomen, and left leg. In addition to this, he moved his hands in an S shape and a large ring of magic seals surround Gai. "Then there is a limit to how much you can take." Bruce was in awe at watching his master preform Amaterasu Formula 22'' and '''Formula 28 without effort. However he knew that this continued use would take a toll on Nero if he kept it up to much. The balls exploded around Gai's body, tattering his clothes even further as he was torn by the magic. He could compare the pain of fighting Nero Darius to the pain of fighting Nero Atosaki, both annoying and tricky to get past. Gai however smiled and embraced the large black pillar that Nero had created alongside the orbs, opening his arms out and clapping both hands together before the pillar could properly finish. Dispelling Formula 28, Gai displayed himself in a weary state, both drained of magic from taking on a spell that large, as well as suffering from the minor burns he got, though it wasn't going to stop him too easily. "Guess I'm going to have to bring out my full potential then, don't I?" He thought out loud to himself, sighing as though he was tired. With his back tattoo out in the open since most of his top was shredded by the attack, Gai held one palm over the print as it slowly faded away. It was obvious in Gai's eyes that he was feeling stronger than before, the fire lit up once again in his soul as the smirk on his face stayed strong. "Now we're playing by my rules." he declared. Nero looked at the man and gave a shallow sigh. It was clear that this would take much more effort than he previously thought, however he already figured out a few plans. Swiping a hand in the air several shadows appeared in front of him. Six to be exact. The shadows began to rise and formed the appearance of seven foot tall, demonic soldiers. The Darkness-Make: Soldier spell was one of his most basic yet unique spells. Pointing his finger at Gai each soldier ran at him in various directions while Bruce watched from beside his master. Nero again charged his magical energy and a black magic circle appeared beneath him, yet nothing seemed to come of it. Gai didn't hesitate to sink into the shadow beneath him, narrowly missing the attacks as the moonlight shone above his person. Using the darkness to move around, Gai had emerged from the black somewhere near Nero's position, out of the dark mage's view. Although he knew he could be more discreet, Gai wanted to test the waters by charging at Nero with a Black Spirit Fist on either hand. He had his aim set both on Nero and Bruce, ready to swing at them when he got there, or anything that placed themselves before him. A flash of green light appeared behind both Nero and Bruce as a large, hexagon shaped wall appeared. The green wall was Nero's Hexagon spell, capable of blocking the punches that were launched at him. With another flick of his wrist two of the soldiers that he had created appeared in front of Gai, each one swinging a sword at him. At the same time he casted his Darkness-Make: Tendrils spell to wrap around his legs and prevent an escape. In an attempt to escape, Gai closed his eyes as a wave of energy pulsed from his position, taking out the magic created entities in the area around him with Dispel Pulse. Acknowledging Nero's tendril attack, Gai wanted to show the mage something similar by waving his hand over Bruce and Nero's position. Using Black Tentacle on the area behind them, several black tendrils of a more detailed making rose up from the darkness and into the night sky, towering above the three mages as Gai began laughing. "You've chosen the wrong time to fight me stranger, time to make this a little more interesting." He announced as he swung one arm down, causing all black tentacles to strike downwards onto Bruce and Nero, in a way that would attack them from the top and crush them into the ground. Nero mused as he saw Gai cast a technique similar to his own, or perhaps, his technique was similar to Gai's. Regardless of that he charged his magical energy again. This time the shield again appeared above him and Bruce to block the tendrils, however the weight was much more than Nero had predicted and although the shield held, it cracked in multiple places as he held it. "Seems you are getting serious. I however do not have all night. So I am going to have to end this rather quickly." He turned to Bruce and spoke. "Leave this are for the next few minutes." With that he turned back to Gai and relaxed his muscles, letting what would have been an immense amount of magic energy surround him. Sensing the magic that flowed with Nero, Gai could only smirk at the comparison of magic power and energy between the two. In response, Gai released his own aura of magic, one that swirled around the guildmaster to compete with Nero's. "Please do so if you can. Sunlight hurts my eyes and I would much rather by out by then." He joked as he held out two hands to clap together. Simultaneously, two of the Black Tentacles still summoned mimicked Gai's movements and levelled themselves with Bruce and Nero, before quickly moving inward to the two to crush them against eachother. Bruce moved first. Bringing both of his hands up and making a slashing motion, crossing both of his hands over his body. This caused his Wire Magic to be thrown around the tendrils and with a light reddish glow, were enhanced by Strengthening Magic to tear apart the tendrils. "Sorry Master Nero. I will be unable to follow your orders." Nero grunted and waved off Bruce. Although he was thankful for the help, he would discipline the mage later. "Fine. But you are not allowed to speak of what you see here." Stepping forward Nero waved his hand in front of him. Sending volleys of Black Arrows at Gai. In addition to this he preformed the same hand motions he did for his Formula 13 Amaterasu seal. "I don't intend to continue this fight much longer." Gai had held his hands back behind him, also forming black arrows of his own, throwing two Abyssal Arrows directly for Nero. However, as both magical missiles had left his hands, it was too late for Gai to evade the numerous attacks that Nero had sent. First feeling the intense pain of several arrows plunge into his body, Gai didn't know until the last second about Nero's Amaterasu. The black beam bursted underneath him, and so dealt quite a lot of pain to the Slayer who could only laugh through the darkness. "Finally. Freedom." He yelled out loud in the almost maniacal laugh, he was almost like another person when he said it with a voice harsh and insane. The black beam faded away and revealed Gai to be left in tattered rags, in a weakened state whilst struggling to stand up. His face was scratched and red, but his daunting smile remained through the pain. "Guess it wasn't enough friend. Come and finish it." He requested, finding the strength to pull himself straight and open his arms outwards, opening himself to Nero to attack. Nero watched as his spells struck Gai and for the first time in a long time, Nero felt unease. It wasn't that he didn't think he could beat the man, there was just something off, about the whole fight. When the black energy dissipated a look of confusion crossed Nero's face. This was a slayer who clearly utilized darkness and yet, he was far more damaged than most would have been. It's like he isn't trying...''Thought the dark mage as he looked at Gai struggling to stand. While these thoughts passed him he finally settled on finishing the fight. Raising his hand he created three more black arrows, "as you wish." He said and sent all three of them at the mage, each one aimed at a different spot. One aimed at his head, another aimed at his heart, and the last one aimed at his lower stomach. At the last second, Gai released one final pulse of dispel to take out the arrows, allowing Gai to finally charge at the dark mage in one final drive. Sprinting quickly towards Nero, Gai was more on a suicide run as he held out both palms emitting black particles. Hoping to propel Nero backwards with his '''Black Spirit Charged Palm', Gai was counting on this to at least return the favour, he wanted everything to be just right, for everything to feel right once this was all done. Nero and Bruce both jolted at the sudden charging of Gai. Bruce went to move but he knew he wouldn't be fast enough, and Nero wasn't moving at all. Instead he conjured his Darkness-Make: Sword. It wasn't like him to use a physical weapon in a fight but he felt that this situation had earned it. He waited for Gai to get close enough for him to strike. Even letting himself get hit by the attack before slashing at Gai's throat as he was sent backward by the strike. The sword had appeared to slit Gai's throat as it sent him stumbling backwards for a few brief seconds, wrapping his hand over the area it had strike to suppress any sort of bleeding that was possible. Looking at Nero with a powerful gaze, Gai held his sight onto him before toppling backwards and onto the dirt ground. He didn't struggle to even fight against and carry on, as if he was happy to accept defeat which was something that Gai had never really done before. "G-good. Luck." He managed to gently warn, his voice raspy and weak as he laid on the ground still as rock. The light seemed to fade from his eyes as they rolled backwards, his eyelids closed shut before silence washed over the area once again. It was finally over for now, as all that was left was both Bruce and Nero to escape the area, hoping there weren't any witnesses to the recent events. Bruce was ready to leave however Nero was not. With how the battle went, he was unsure of whether or not the man was even dead. However, he didn't know a mage who would be capable of surviving a slit throat, so he decided to leave. Holding his hand out to the cliff was again, the door opened back up and walked through, looking back at Gai's body one more time. "Thanks for the fun." With that him and Bruce walked through the door and left the body of the dark mage for the elements. Category:Dragonmaster714 Category:Roleplay Category:RP